


Rin Okumura x Reader - Jealousy

by ar_tris_t (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Rin Okumura x Reader, blue exorcist x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ar_tris_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**On hiatus**<br/>She was a simple girl. The only odd thing about her was the amount of time she spent sharpening her aim. At least, that's what it looked like to those who didn't know about the world of demons right on top of theirs.  Then she made the fatal mistake of trusting him. </p><p>That girl was you. <br/>This is your story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - The Usual

        "Hey! Yuki-chan! Wait up!" You were chasing after a close friend of yours. The two of you just got out of practice and were heading back home. One of the main reasons that you called the younger Okumura by that nickname was because you knew that he despised it.

        "[y/n]. I would appreciate it if you referred to me by the correct title." He was walking stiffly, like he always did. You simply rolled your eyes.

        "Whatever you say." You were sill going to call him 'chan'. A thought invaded your mind. "Yuki-chan!" The said teen gave you a look, knowing you would never change. "Can you take me to see Rin?" Your fellow Dragoon's face turned panic stricken.

        "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Why don't you come to the cram school if you want to see him so bad?" This conversation had gone over many times, and never had it turned out well.

        "Ugh!" You weren't even gonna start. "How about I just talk to you later? Practice drained me today." If you hadn't seen it with your own eyes, you wouldn't have thought that Yukio was capable of smirking. He waved as you took off to your small home.

        The apartment was above a bakery, from which you often buy breakfast and lunch. The guy who worked there had a thing for you and you didn't really pay attention to him. Have you ever heard of a 'butterface'? He was a 'buthisface'. Sure he had a good body, but he wasn't very nice or good looking.

        "Hey Masaru." You greeted him as he closed up shop. He shot you a smile and you sent him a peace sign back. The usual. You unlocked your door on the second floor and tossed your keys on the counter after going into the secluded home.

        It was nice, with violet walls in the living room and teal ones in your room. The furniture in the former was black, white in the latter. Your kitchen had lemon yellow walls and nice light sandy wood cupboards complimenting them.

        You grabbed leftover takeout from the fridge covered in sticky notes and ate it cold before passing out on your comfy lime colored sheets.

        The usual.


	2. Chapter 2 - Something New

        Was it worth it? Currently, you were being bombarded with questions. Yes, you were new. No, you've never kissed anyone before. Yes, you realized you were pretty. No, you didn't have a boyfriend. No, you wouldn't go out with him. No, you wouldn't tell him why.

        Who was asking all the questions? One boy with pink hair. This is why you didn't want to do cram school. Sure, you always got good marks, but you weren't exactly what most would call a 'people person', whatever that was.

        Class hadn't yet started and you were fed up with the pinkette. "Why don't you wait for Yuki-chan to get here? He'll say my name in surprise." The boy, who you eventually learned was named Shima, raised an eyebrow at how you referred to Yukio-sensei, but shrugged it off and went to sit by the other two monks.

        You sat down in the first desk in the second row when you came in and waited patiently for the teacher. A blonde girl came in next and blushed when she saw you. She immediately started to stutter out her name. At least, that's what you thought it was.

        "Your name is Sheimi?" The nervous girl nodded vigorously. "Cool. I'm [y/n]. Nice to meet ya." The girl nearly passed out just trying to walk to the table and chairs behind you.

        When Yukio finally came into the classroom, you half smirked, half smiled, taunting him with your gaze alone. It was priceless to see his eyes nearly pop out of his head. Confusion was plastered all over the usually stoic face.

        "[y/n]? What are you doing here?" You chose to roll your eyes as if the answer was obvious. Which it kind of was very evident. Even pinky behind you figured it out.

        "I enrolled. You kept saying how I'd be able to see Rin more often, and I figured that you were right. I look forward to seeing him. Speaking of which, where is he?" As you said these words to Yukio, his twin burst into the room spilling excuses as well as apologies. He froze when he saw you.

        A large, adorable smile broke across his face. "[y/n]-chan!" Rin moved to your side so fast, it was almost inhuman. He hugged you nearly to death, but you returned the favor. "It's been forever! Are you a student now?" His head tilted the side and you had a strange bubbly feeling in your stomach. What was that about?

        "Yeah! I get hang out with you whenever I want to now." You nodded with a quirked eyebrow, lips pursed. Rin nearly giggled and Yukio 'tsk'-ed.

        "Alright class. That's enough excitement for one morning. Let's get started. Today..." The droning of a professor replaced his normal voice and you settled in your chair to pay attention to Yuki-chan's lecture.


	3. Chapter 3 - I Forgot

       Something you never want to forget again - Rin can cook. Like, he can cook well.

        It was like every other day when you grabbed a sandwich from the bakery beneath your place and you headed to wherever you were going. Today, that just happened to be class.

        Of course, Yukio was boring as heck while teaching, and Rin was making faces at you, trying to get you in trouble for laughing. You and him switched roles every other day. You had been doing this for a month, and you knew the Okumuras were hiding something from you.

        At lunch, Rin commented on your sandwich. "How come you always have that? Don't you pack your lunch anymore?" You forgot that you used to go to school with him.

        "Well, Masaru makes it for me specially." Rin and Shima raised their eyebrows. "Masaru works at a bakery. There's nothing between us." The two of them nearly spoke at the same time.

        "Suuuure." Shima added more. "And you and I aren't dating." You looked at him with a wide, closed mouth smile.

        "Shima." his attention turned from Konekomaru to you. "Honey, we aren't dating." Being who he was though, he didn't give up.

        "Not yet [y/n]." He then practically skipped over to Suguro. Rin then suddenly put his chopsticks in front of your mouth.

        "You are going to have some of my lunch today. I know for sure now that you haven't had a box lunch in a while. Now eat." there was no changing the boy's mind once he makes it up, so you complied. As soon as the food was in your mouth, the taste buds on your tongue exploded in favor. Your eyes widened and Rin simply smirked. "Good, right?" You could only nod, currently occupied with being on cloud nine.

        "Oh my god Rin! That is delicious! I forgot you could cook." A faraway look took over your eyes as you busied yourself with memorizing the taste of Rin's food. He simply laughed.

        "If you want me to, I can bring you lunch tomorrow. I like to cook." You tackled the poor raven-head in a hug and accepted immediately. Shima sat in the back pouting that you chose Rin over him. In his mind, at least, that's what it looked like.


	4. Chapter 4 - It Begins

       You soon fell into a routine in which Rin made lunch for you and you helped him with homework. You saw less and less of Masaru and he was confused at this. Sure, you had school now, but couldn't you at least stop by every once in a while?

        "Emi-san!" A friend of yours was walking to her class at True Cross Academy. She turned and smiled.

        "Hey [y/n]. How are you doing lately?" Emi was usually secluded and kept to herself, but you cracked her shell the first week of school. You've known each other for a month and a half.

        "I'm doing well. And you? I heard about Takashi..." You loved to tease her about her crush. As if on cue, she blushed.

        "Uh, well, I've been worse. and Takashi didn't ask me out." You pouted, then smiled.

        "Whatever. I gotta go, but I'll see you later." You took off to a quiet, empty hallway where you could use your key to get to the cram class.

\- - - - - - -

        That evening, you took Rin home so the two of you could study without Yukio breathing down your necks on how 'inappropriate' it was for a teenage boy and girl to be in a room together, alone. That boy could really stand to loosed up.

        Masaru saw you laughing and joking with the blue-eyed older brother. The baker watched as Rin picked you up and piggy-backed you the rest of the way home. "Rin~!! Put me down!" He didn't listen of course, but he did as soon as you threatened to lock him out of the apartment.

        "[y/n]? Who's this?" Masaru finally spoke up, and you looked to him, having forgotten that he worked the bakery all day. You didn't see him acting standoffish, but Rin did.

        "I'm [y/n]'s boyfriend." He wiggled his eyebrows. You asked his arm. Maybe you smacked it a bit too hard, in your opinion. Rin hardly felt it though.

        "Rin!" You turned to Masaru. "Rin isn't my boyfriend." said twin popped in with a 'yet' that sounded oddly similar to Shima's. "Anyway. See ya later Masaru-kun."

        Masaru seethed with jealousy when he saw the was you were at ease around the boy with pointy ears. Masaru made a vow to have you to himself. The baker didn't like Rin and he was going to prove to you that the blue eyed boy was no good for you.


	5. Chapter 5 - Convince Me

        Every day. He asked you every day. You always rejected him, but he was relentless. Shima was constantly trying different approaches, but never found the one that appealed the most to you.

        He doesn't realize that you don't want anything extravagant. You want a simple invitation to be his girlfriend, but proof that he'll be loyal at the same time. You just had an odd perception of dating because of your dad. You saw it as a trial, a try out, a test, as to whither or not you'd want to marry that person. Your father taught you to become best friends with someone before you ever thought about asking them out.

        Another awesome piece of advise, this time from your nanna, was to never accept anything from a man that you couldn't afford yourself. Last time Shima asked you out, he asked you to a fancy, five star restaurant. No way could you have accepted. This has been going on for two months.

        "Shima, let me interrupt you for a moment. What's my favorite color?" He looked a bit confused.

        "I don't know." Rin happily supplied the correct answer. You thanked him.

        "Yes. At least, if you're asking me out you should. I was taught to get to know someone before I accept an invitation such as that or ask someone to be my significant other. Shima, when's my birthday?" He again didn't know, but Rin did.

        Bon decided that he wanted to stir up some chaos. "Does that mean Okumura has the best shot at dating you right now?" You suppressed a blush at the thought of dating your friend.

        "Yeah, I suppose so." The said demon heard, and smiled that familiar grin of his. He relished the thought of being able to kiss you whenever he wanted. He decided that he wanted to date you. He had thought that you were beautiful and wanted to inquires as to if you wanted to go out with him, but he knew about how weird you were when it came to dating. He'd seen you decline plenty of boys, and didn't want to risk rejection. When he heard this, he resolved to win your heart no matter what. The blue eyed boy was going to claim you as his.


	6. Chapter 6 - Strike One

      Rin wasn't sure how he was going to win your heart, but he knew he was going to. He was allowing himself to ask three times before giving up. You were a worthy target, so the blue eyed boy was challenging himself.

        "Hey, [y/n]-chan! Wanna go get ice cream with me after class?" You thought about it, debating in your mind, before accepting.

        "Sure. I don't see why not." Rin grinned and went off to sit. Yukio separated the two of you once he figured out you were distracting each other, and you now sat in the middle of the classroom.

\- - - - - - -

        He had never been this nervous before. Rin had told Yukio about the date, but beauty mark had no input on the matter. "You're on your own, brother. Good luck." Rin was cursing his twin, but realized how wild the butterflies were in his stomach.

        When he saw you waiting at the front of the bakery -Simply Treats- his breath was taken away. Your hair was held back by a flower, your face natural except for your favorite (Chapstick/lipgloss/lipstick) he knew you always had with you. The clothing you wore fit your personality and they were casual compared to the school uniform.

        Masaru was watching behind the counter inside of the shop, seething with rage. How come Rin could take you on a date and he couldn't? Never mind the baker had never asked you more than your name...

\- - - - - - -

        "So, uh, [y/n]. How are you liking cram school?" He felt his heart pounding, and Rin was just trying to make small talk while the two of you ate your sundaes.

        "Well, I get to see you more than I used to, and I get to learn a bit more about exorcism than I did just training with Yuki-chan. You don't learn much by only shooting a gun, no matter how beautiful that gun is...so I'd say I'm liking it a lot." Rin could listen to you talk all day, your voice like silk to his ears. The entire time the two of you spent talking, Rin forgot about his objective, and simply allowed himself to converse with you about meaningless topics that passed the time.

        Strike one, Rin.


	7. Chapter 7 - Strike 2

        Rin wasn't sure why he hadn't been able to ask you out last time, but now was his chance. The two of you were walking along in the hallway to Yukio's classroom.

        "Rin, you're hilarious! Have you ever tried comedy?" You were currently laughing your butts off because of a joke Rin had cracked about Shima's intolerance to bugs of any kind.

        "Nah, I've kind of been busy training to kick Satan off his soap box. What about you? You're funny too." The half demon boy had his signature grin displayed on his face. You didn't know what, but there was something about this boy that made you want to tell him everything. You couldn't tell him one secret though.

        "Nah. I've got stage fright." Lie. "I've tried once, and it didn't end well." Truth. "I find practical pranks to be much more amusing though. And that also means that dependent on who I chose my victim to be, I could get some exercise running from them." Rin didn't know that you were a prankster.

        "Really? What have you done?"

        "Well, I've replaced Yukio's glasses cleaner with one saturated in ink, I've changed Shima's lunch with twenty seven giant earthworms, stolen Shura's bikini top, and Sheimi woke up with whipped cream all over her face one morning. Polka-brow's familiars were licking her all day." Rin had to stop walking because he was laughing so hard.

        "I'm sorry, that's just so priceless! I've tried to do pranks, but I always get caught in the process." The boy began to then pout. You smiled.

        "Well, that just means you have to practice. I've done countless pranks, and I've gotten caught before. Especially in my earlier days. I was terrible then. I though taking the stamps off of letters was the worst thing anyone could do. I mean, especially since I couldn't take the stamps off." Rin's chuckles rang through your ears.

        "Then what *did* you do?" You thought about that for a bit, having been a few tricks since then.

        "I think...I stole people's clothes when they were in the bathroom or hid tools and things when they were needed most." Rin got to thinking.

        'You're what I need most.' He was about to voice his thoughts, "[y/n], I, uh-" but was cut off by a loud, pissed off growl/scream from down the hall.

        "Oh sh!t. Sorry Rin, we'll have to take a rain check on that thought of yours- Bon found out it was me!" You took off, an angry looking teenager running after you, his normally blond streak now dyed purple. How you did that, was beyond Rin, but one thing that wasn't, was the fact that he just hit strike two.


	8. Chapter 8 - Strike 3?

        This was Rin's last chance. He'd already blown his first two chances, and knew this was his last one. His mind was made up that you were going to be his girlfriend no matter what, and everyone knew how stubborn the onyx haired boy could be.

        He knew that the first thing he was going to do when you said yes, was kiss you. He had fantasied about pressing his lips to your innocent ones, not pulling away unless absolutely necessary. He just hoped that you were going to say yes. He wanted to spend all his free time around you, his best friend outside of his twin, Yukio. Rin knew that Yukio liked you as a friend and wouldn't mind you being around all the time, so he was clear around that department.

        The twins being the sons of Satan and kind of demons at the same time, however, he wasn't sure how he was going to break it to you. You were smart though, and he knew this. He wouldn't be able to hide his tail from you forever. Yukio might be able to, but Rin couldn't help but accept the fact that he was very reckless. He wouldn't be able to keep his secret for long.

        The demon boy saw you walking towards him after your Dragoon class with Yukio. Rin was waiting for you at your apartment, outside of the bakery downstairs. He could feel the sweat sliding down his back, the claminess of his palms and every single razor winged butterfly in his stomach. What was he going to say? He just realized that his mind was blank, and that he had nothing prepared. He was going to have to wing asking you out. What if you said no? What if -

        Rin cut off his line of thinking. negative thoughts were going to help him none. Coherent thoughts began to form in his brain. This wasn't a moment to be prepared, he realized. This was going to all be on the spot, from the heart, no matter how odd the heart may be. You were in shouting distance now. Every second you came closer. Rin knew that he had to ask you verbally, that you wouldn't accept if he wasn't man enough to tell you in his own words how he felt. This mental pep talk was calming Rin down, and he felt as if he would be able to conquer the world, just not ask out a girl.

        You were right in front of him now.

        "Hey Rin. What's up?" He gulped and tried to wet his desert of a mouth.

        "Uh, not much. I kind of have a question for you." You nodded, acknowledging him that he could continue. "I, um." he sighed and began again. "[y/n]. I have liked you for a while now and wondered if you would pleasure me by becoming my girlfriend. I will always be there when you need me and I will always be loyal. [y/n], will you go out with me?" You stood there for a moment.

        Worry ran through the raven headed boy's mind. 'Shit, she's going to say no. I can see it in her face. Oh well. Strike-' he was interrupted when you spoke.

        "Rin, uh, I'm flattered." He looked down. You were declining. Or so, that's what he thought. "I'd love to go out with you." He looked up, seeing your smile, and was unsure how to respond. Instead, he simply said nothing. He rushed over to hug you, planting a long awaited, loving kiss on your virgin lips.


	9. Chapter 9 - Indeed, Lord Satan

        The boy was content. You were to be his, not that stupid Okumura's. To get run if that demon kid, the simple solution was to get his father to ground him. A simple incantation and ceremony would suffice to convince Satan to do so.

        The antagonist of is story thought it would be simple.  A few candles, a couple of chalk lines, blood of a virgin...

        He would use his own blood since he didn't want to hurt anyone but Okumura.  This boy had a few things to learn about summoning creatures from the other world.

        He hissed as he cut his palm, not realizing he should have sterilized the knife beforehand, and a couple of small stones were in the way of his rune circle, making it incomplete.

        He began to chant, dripping blood from the inside of his hand, flinching as he pressed his fingernails into the cut to increase blood flow. He chanted faster as smoke billowed in his basement, around the boy. The many candles he lit started to flicker, and he was wary, not wanting them to extinguish.  Soon enough, an ominous red glowing was seen in the center of the chalk diagram.

        "Why is it that you summed me?" A rather deep voice resounded through the small quarters he had been called to. The boy performing the task shook where he stood. He hadn't though it would have actually worked.

        "Lord Satan, I know I am in no position to ask a favor, but I have but a humble request." The king of demons looked at the mere human standing before him. The boy was idiotic, he could tell simply by being near him. The boy was this way in two ways. The first, being he had mistook his infatuation for love, as young people often do. The second was a state of having always been moronic and ignorant. This would be a fun day for the king.

        "I understand. Simply by looking at you I know your request. You want me to take care of your rival, the teenage boy known as Rin Okumura, correct?"  This royal man knew how long he'd be able to stay in our world by coming himself, but being summoned was a different story, as was his presence being requested incorrectly.

        "Indeed, Lord Satan. I wish for you to dispose of that boy." Satan smiled at this. He was simply waiting for the right moment.

        "Wonderful. Now, I need you to send me back. I will strike I the correct moment." The boy was slightly confused, but complied. He was busy in doing so, that he he didn't notice the regal demon slip out of his confinements and into the shadows of his mind.


	10. Chapter 10 - An Example

        'Yellow police lines once more encircle another dorm here at True Cross Academy as a murder was committed last night. We are unsure as to what it was exactly it was that took the life of a poor Alyx Hubbard, a simple fifteen year old student here. Her best friend and roommate, Yumi, is here as a witness.

        "Yumi, could you tell us what you saw last night?" '

        The girl was trembling from fear of what she had seen in her quarters the previous evening.

        ' "It was terrible, a monster of the likes I've had the pleasure of never meeting even in my nightmares, but I've somehow been unlucky enough to meet him in reality."

        "Could you describe him for us, Yumi?"

        "I didn't see him clearly. I was too panic-stricken. What I did see scared the daylights out of me!! I distinctly saw two glowing red eyes before falling asleep and disregarded it. When I was awoken by Alyx screaming, I saw the creature above her broken body-" '

        Yumi broke off her own words with a sob, recalling details for the reporter. The said woman pat Yumi on the back in a sense of comfort and gave the crying girl a look of pity and of sadness.

        ' "I'm sorry, I, I just remember blood everywhere...even on the ceiling!"

        "It's okay Yumi, you're safe now." '

        A familiar face walked on screen, hugging the girl to his chest. The boy was but fifteen, and had three distinct beauty marks on his face. The mousy haired boy shocked the girl when he hugged her, promising he wouldn't let the monster harm her. He had no clue as to what the demon was, and was unsure as to wither it was a demon at all.

        ' "Yukio, it scared me so much!"

        "I know, Yumi, it's alright now, but I need you to calm down and answer the nice reporter's questions, alright?" '

        She nodded.

        ' "Okay, do you remember what time it was when you called the police?"

        "Yes. It was 1:53 and the man on the other end of the phone was really nice to me despite the horror leaking through my voice."

        "Alright. Sweetie, we'll be working as hard as we can to find whoever killed your friend, and we'll be sure to put him where he belongs." '

        The reporter was making rash promises to the scarred teenager before her, while Yukio took her off screen and asked her different questions.

        All of the boy's students were watching the news on Konekomaru's laptop instead of doing study hall like they were supposed to. Everyone was on the edge of their seats until the reported finally uttered,

        ' "More news on this story at nine. Bob, the weather?" '


	11. Chapter 11 - You?!?!

      You were all unsure on what it was that had killed Alyx, but you knew that it wasn't human. Whenever the news came on, Konekomaru or Izumo were notified on their phones. Yukio was absent trying to solve the case so we always had some random low class exorcist watching the class when you were supposed to be using your workbooks and packets.

        Yukio had a lot of work ahead of him in trying to grade them all.

        "Bonbon~" He glared at you, still angry about the hair dying incident.  It actually still had traces of violet in it. 

        "What?" He growled, trying to do his school work.  You were bored at the moment, and decided that he was going to be your plaything for the time being.

        "I wanna play a game." he grimaced.

        "What kind of game?" his voice was leaking his hesitance. His eyes were narrowed, his schoolwork forgotten. You smirked.

        "I wanna play 'Never Have I Ever.'" He looked at you.

        "Okay.  As long as everyone else plays."  He looked at all of the other students.  Nobody protested so you continued.  Everyone put up their hands...thirty-five fingers went up.  Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, Izumo, Shiemi, Rin, and you.

        Bon started.  "Never have I ever failed a test."  Rin, Shiemi and Shima all put down a finger.  Next was Shima.

        "Never have I ever failed to flirt with a girl."  Everyone put down a finger.  Bon, Shima, Shiemi and Rin losing.

        "N-never have I ever...been on a date." Koneko stuttered. Shima looked down, but didn't put down a finger.  Everyone was shocked.

        You giggled.  "So, Shima?  You've been flirting with every girl in existence, but every single one turned you down?" You and Rin had both put down a finger. Shima pouted.

        "Never have I ever killed a plant." Shiemi smiled, putting her finger down since she had never been on a date.  Bon put down a third finger and Shima a second.  Shiemi had a look of horror on her face.  " didn't think that anyone had actually killed a plant!"

        "Never have I ever been kissed."  Izumo was speaking in her usual prissy tone.  Nobody put down a finger.  She rolled her eyes, tied with Konekomaru.

        It was Rin's turn.  "Hmm...I don't know.  Never have I ever turned a library book in in time?"  Everyone groaned and put down a finger.  Bon was left with one. 

        You thought.  What had you never done?  "Never have I ever...uh..." As you spoke, the substitute started to talk, the door having been opened.  The intruder saved you from having to think up some nonsense.  Everyone turned to look, the game forgotten as the newcomer stalked into the classroom.  

        "Uh, class?  This is your new student.  Everyone say hi."  Shiemi was the only one to do so.  The stranger was wearing a long dark cloak that covered them head to toe.  They kind of stood out. 

        Everyone was huddled around Suguro's desk whispering what to do.  Rin decided to go out in his own.  Again.

        "Hey!  Who're you supposed to be?" He was up in the person's face, which was covered by the hood.   The person looked up.

        A smile was seen on their face.  The mysterious being stood abruptly, shocking Rin.  The blue eyed boy fell        to his butt and looked up as the figure before him dramatically threw off his hood.   A dark haired boy was standing there with brown eyes flashing.

        You're eyes widened and the rest of the room was confused.  The boy spoke.  "Rin Okumura!  I am you're worst enemy, and my revenge will be had!"  Rin tilted his head.

        "Huh?"  He didn't remember who they boy was.  But you did. 

        "Masaru?!"


	12. Chapter 12 - Awkward

        It was...odd...with Masaru in the classroom with everyone.  There wasn't one of them who knew what to do, even though you were the only one who really knew who he was. The other kids knew that he was different, they just couldn't place why.

        It was lunchtime and the usual suspects were all siting outside under a tree so that it was warm yet shaded. Izumo sat glaring at Bon since he accused Marasu of being the devil due to a 'gut feeling'. If that was the case though, Rin would have felt it too.

        "Rin very well may just be incapacitated due to his love for [y/n] though." The both of you blushed. Rin was insistent that you hide your relationship even though you thought that the team would accept. A mental conversation began between the two of you while the group kept talking.

We should tell them.   
No.   
Why not??  
How would they react?  
I mean, they pretty much already knew anyway...  
No way!   
Come on. The way we act? Talk about one another?

        There was a pause in the conversation. Someone had asked Rin a question, the likes of which were unknown to him. He rolled his eyes in a manner that told you what he was going to do. You also knew what the group was gonna say.

        "Uh...guys?" The majority looked annoyed, knowing that Rin hadn't payed attention to their ideas on what to do about Masaru. "[y/n] and myself are, uh, kinda in a relationship." They were unimpressed.

        "Yeah, so what?" Izumo voiced the collective opinion. Rin was dejected.

        "Oh. Okay. Um, what was the question you asked me again?" Koneko repeated it, him being the only one with any patience in the group other than Shiemi, but ah wasn't going to say anything to you guys. For reasons she couldn't articulate, her chest was hurting. It wasn't like a demon was hurting her, it felt more natural. At the same time, a weight felt like it was removed from her shoulders. She wasn't aware to her feelings the way Yukio was, but she felt like it had something to do with Rin and yourself. Tears stared to pour down her porcelain face.

        The raven haired demon sitting beside you instantly grew concerned. "Shiemi? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" And he was by her side, looking into her sapphire eyes. She shook her head.

        "I don't know. I don't know what's wrong." She was smiling through her sobs, but it seemed ironic almost, depressed and fake. You got up and ran to get Yukio. You would bet that he would know what to do.

        Running through the halls was never something you did during school, but with an emergency (like when you ran for your life from Bonbon) you had to sprint. You didn't know where the teacher was, but you were sure that you could find him. You heard his voice nearby.

        "I don't know what you think you're doing, but I won't allow you to hurt my brother." He was talking to Masaru.

        You could hear the smile from behind the corner. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sir. I simply wanted to learn the art of exorcism." The lie was blatant. What would happen if Rin found out? You backed up the hall an started to run towards them.

        "Yukio! Yukio!" He knew that it was important if you weren't calling him Yuki-chan. "Come quickly! Something's wrong with Shiemi!" He whispered something to the dark haired boy before turning towards you.

        "Lead the way, [y/n]." You grabbed his wrist, scared for Shiemi, and took off. 


	13. Chapter 13 - Date Night

        Yukio had simply told Shiemi to lay down in her room, and polka-brow helped her to the gardener's dorm.  He refuse to indulge the details of her condition to any of the teenagers hanging out in the courtyard, and everyone was a bit worried. He assured all of you that she was fine, and that seemed to calm you all down. 

        "So, [y/n]," Rin was lightly blushing.  "We haven't been on a date since I asked you out, so I was wondering  if we could have movie night or something?"  He was looking away, completely flustered at the concept of spending time alone with you.  You giggled at the knowledge.

        "Okay.  I don't see why not.  My place?"  Rin thought for a moment.

        "Sure.  Horror or Romantic Comedy?"  You nodded as if to say 'both.'  "Deal.  See ya then, [y/n]!!"  and with that the blue eyed boy ran off, a wide smile across his face.

        You didn't actually want to watch a horror movie, that was Rin's thing, but you really wanted the chance to cuddle with your boyfriend.  You wondered which movie that the boy was going to choose for that night.  The older twin was evil when it came to knowing how to scare you.

\- - - - - - -

        A nice array of films were spread out on the table while the popcorn was going in the kitchen.  You stared at the options, which included, but were not limited to 'Fifty First Dates,' 'Ouija,' 'Pitch Perfect,' 'Frozen,' and 'The Avengers: Age of Ultron.'  There were at least three more scary movies, and Rin was making faces as you reached for a case.  A frown and/or pout was evident when you reached for one of the musicals and a queasy face was made when your hand hovered over the chick flick or the superhero movie.  Horror it was. 

        "Hey Rin, why don't you pick a movie while I get the popcorn?  It's almost done."  He nodded eagerly, and you were instantly scared for your mental health.  When you grabbed the snack from the microwave, Rin was popping a disc into the movie player known as your PlayStation.  Dark music was heard as you moved from the yellow kitchen to the purple living room.  You mentally sighed as you tucked yourself into the waiting arms or Rin on the couch.

        Halfway through the movie, Rin got up to use the restroom and left the movie playing, having already seen it with his brother.  He left you alone on the couch and you were curled into a fetal position, eyes wide.  Your breathing was audible while you watched, not noticing when the bathroom door opened.  The soundtrack in the film was going into a crescendo, the pitch getting scarier and scarier, when a deep voice was heard behind you.

        "Christmas lights!"  You screamed and instinctively threw a punch, hitting Rin square in the chest, hard.  He stumbled back from the impact and turned the lights on before you could think to pummel him any more.  "Wait, [y/n], it's just me!!  I'll admit, I deserved that!"  You stopped, your hand already on your phone, the dialing screen showing. 

        You were so frustrated with your boyfriend that you started to cry.  "Rin, you jerk!  You know how hesitant I was to watch this movie!"  He nodded and moved to the right side of the couch to cuddle with you, waiting for you to calm down. 

        "I know.  I'm sorry, [y/n].  Next time, should we watch Frozen?"  You nodded, burrowing your face deeper into the chest of your boyfriend. 


	14. Chapter 14 - Sleepovers

        How often would you the the chance to spend the night at Rin's place?   Not, it turned out.  Especially when a protective younger brother who acted much older because of his status as a teacher.  He used that excuse for everything.  Last week even. 

        "Hey Yukio, do you wanna come get lunch with us?"  Everyone was going to a new place on campus, and you ha asked 'Mr. Okumura' if he would join you.

        "No, thank you, I find it would be quite inappropriate for a teacher to join one or more of his pupils for a meal outside  of a required lunch or an unavoidable dinner."  He was referring to the camping trip.  You had been told something of it, but only the parts where Yukio had shed his jacket or when Shima drained three cans of bug-spray.  Needless to say you wanted to go on a trip with your classmates.

        At the moment though, you'd have to settle for the next best thing - group study at the Okumura dorm.  You couldn't help but wonder why they had their own place though.  The other boys all shared a room and as far as you knew, and Izumo also lived with a room mate, or she used to at least.

        Yukio agreed to let everyone spend the night since it was going to be a few days of studying.  You fully expected something else to be going on.  Shima was staying the night.  Don't try to tell yourself that something won't be going on.  He's going to attempt something, you just know.

\- - - - - - -

        The place was kind of creepy. It was a big dorm, but run down and in the darkest part of campus. You didn't mean to sound cliché, but it looked haunted, even though you knew that if it had been at any point, Yukio would have shot the hell out of some ghosts. That was kind of his thing.

        Before you knocked on the door, you heard someone call your name. When you turned, you were surprised.

        "Masaru? What are you doing here?" He smiled, and you were intently uneasy.

        "Well, I am a student of the exorcist cram class, aren't I? I have a right to be here as much as you." You bit the inside of your cheek. You didn't think that Yukio was going to like finding out about this.

        "Oh, yeah! Sorry, I'm just not used to the idea of you in the class. I guess I always knew you as the baker, so when you joined... I didn't know that you even had a temtaint?" He smiled like he had a secret.

        "I don't. I've already spoken to Mr. Okumura about it though. We have one all lined up. Actually, I think I'll be getting one sooner rather than later." He left you feeling uneasy, so when Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru showed up, you were grateful for the escape.

        "Hey guys! Guess who I ran into?" You gestured to the boy beside you. Masaru nodded towards the group once before entering the dorm. You shivered once he closed the door behind you.  Suguro quickly bound up the stairs to see if you were alright.  He still didn't feel right about the new student.

        "You okay?  Did he hurt you, or touch you in any way?"  His eyebrows were creased in that cute way he does when he's concentrating, be it studying or reciting passages.  You let out a breathy chuckle at his protectiveness of you, despite all of the pranks and none sense you've done to him. 

        "No, I'm fine.  Thank you though, I appreciate you asking."  Nobody else but the Okumura brothers or Father Fujimoto had really asked if you were ever alright.  It was a nice sentiment.  "Now come on, I'm looking forward to Rin's cooking, and I know that I can't be the only one, so come on!"  You knocked on the door once out of habit and entered the shadow-filled dorm.


	15. Chapter 15 - Snake?

        The dorm was bigger on the inside, it seemed.  The rafters were high up and swathed in shadows.  You could have sworn that something was moving up there, and you didn't  know what to think about that.

        "[y/n]!!  Hey, Welcome to our humble a-boat!"  You were confused.  Boat?  Yukio came along and corrected his older brother.

        "What Rin means to say is 'abode'.  Rin, what have I told you about using words you don't know?"  Rin began to pout.  

        "I know what it means!  It means home!"  Yukio looked as if he had been though this many, many times.  

        "Kind of.  Now let's show everyone where they'll be sleeping.  Rin, you won't be in your own bed tonight, you'll be with the rest of the boys."  Rin started to protest, but then he realized that he would get to play pranks on the other boys.  He quickly shut his mouth and began to smirk in that evil way that he does.  Bon, Konekomaru, Shima, and Takara has uneasy looks, well, all of them beside Takara were uneasy.  

        "And where will the girls be staying?"  Of course, everyone's favorite resident pinkette asked that question.  He earned a few glares fom Suguro and Rin.  

        "Shima, aren't you supposed to be a monk?"  Bon glowered, kind of freaking out the boy who had made the previous comment. 

        "Come along now, follow me ladies." 

\- - - - - - -

        After seeing the room that you, Shiemi, and Izumo would be sleeping in, all of the cram school students congrigated in the mess hall for a miniature meeting andfor dinner.  It was, after all, late in the evening.  

        Yukio stood in front of all the teenagers and began to talk about a time table for the next few days, incuding the bathing times.  There were seperate bathrooms for both genders, which was nice, but Yukio had timed the baths to align. 

        This was where Shima pulled something, you knew.  

        After a tasty meal that Rin had prepared with the help of an adorable little Ukobach, Yukio deemd that it was time to bathe.  It was not going to end well.  All of you girls went off to your side and the boys went to theirs, of course after Izumo caught Shima trying to nonchalantly trot into the girl's bathroom.  She hit him and made sure that he went after Miwa.

        You rolled your eyes and continued into the dressing room with your blonde friend.  She hadn't realize what had happened and contunied to chat with Nii about some Mr. Sancho?  Curious, you asked who that was.

        "Oh, Mr. Sancho is the name I use for Aloe Vera.  I actually have quite a few names for plants, and I was talking to Nii about the last time I was in here.  We ended up having to use some."  You nodded, though you weren't sure why Aloe Vera would be needed in a bathroom.

        "Now that the idiot is out of the way, we can bathe in peace."  Izumo marched past you and Shiemi and began to undress.  You wouldn't admit it aloud, but you were actually kind of curious about who had the largest breasts of the three of you.

        Shiemi did. 

        The bathroom itself was kind of small, but it was rather nice.  You knew that the walls of the dorm probably weren't that thick, but you could hear the boys shouting on the other side of the wall.  You couldn't hear exact words, but you could hear the emotions.  Bon was agitated, Rin was insulted, and Shima was excited.  You rolled your eyes, but still continued to search the walls for holes, in case there was a spot for a certain someone to peep though. 

        Suddenly there was a scream so you instinctively grabbed a towel to cover yourself and ran to help.  You burst though the door to see a mess of water on the floor and a bare-skinned Shima.  He hurriedly sat and the boys stared at you. 

        "There was a scream?"  You thought that they would have explained as soon as you walked in.

        "Oh, something touched my leg.  I thought that it was a snake at first, but then I remembered the thing about the twins."  You raised an eyebrow.  You looked at said twins, and then chocked back a scream of your own.

        The boys had tails.


	16. Chapter 16 - Confession

        "Okay, let me get this straight...you two are telling me that you're the sons of Satan?"  The twins were sitting opposite of each other at one of the tables in the dining room, and you were standing perpendicular to them.  "You have got to be kidding me.  You think I'll really believe that?  Okay, you guys are demons.  That explains the tails and ears and teeth and eyes-"  Yukio looked sharply to Rin.  "-but believing that you two are the twin sons of big old Luci himself is kind of a stretch."  Yukio chuckled very nervously.

        "Well, you see, Rin was the only one with all of his power from the beginning.  I only retrieved my own devil traits when I was possessed a few months ago."  Your eyebrows furrowed.  Possessed?  You were about to speak before a dark shadow crossed your peripheral.  Your hand instinctively went to your thigh, but as you weren't wearing a holster, you grabbed Rin's sleeve instead.

        "I think Masaru's here."  The raven haired teenager turned around to see nothing.  "He creeps me out.  He didn't before, but now that he's in the class...something's off."  Yukio glanced around. 

        "You're not the only one that to think that.  I may not have known him before as you did, but I sense a dark vibe from him."  Rin was looking where you thought you had seen your baker friend.  He had felt that aura before, more than once, but he didn't know from where.  He was staring off in the direction in which you had been looking before.  There was nothing there.

\- - - - - - -

        "I don't want to go alone...would you go with me, Izumo?" Shiemi wanted to get a drink of water, but was intimidated by the big, old, dark, empty dorm.

        "And why can't you go alone?" The girl was laying in a bed while wearing her jammies.

        "Because it's scary~" The blonde girl was pouting and her big green eyes were pleading.

        "Fine. Get up." Izumo stood and stalked out the door, Shiemi following. You flopped back on your pillow, texting Rin. You heard a noise to your left. Your eyes widen. You sent Yukio a text for help, seeing Masaru in the doorway. The baker smiled like a snake.

        "Hello, [y/n]. How are you on this lovely evening?" The dark haired boy came into the room, and sat on the edge of your bed.

        You swallowed. "I'm fine. And you?" You offered a nervous smile. Masaru looked at you like you were a prize to be won.

        "I'm glorious, now that I have a vessel to occupy. That is, one that won't reject me." You saw the blue flame in Masaru's eyes and your chest constricted. You clenched your jaw as to not scream.

        "You mean...you, you're, you're...you're Lucifer?" You saw Yukio outside of the door, his eyes wide. "Are those boys really your children?" Masaru smirked.

        "You really doubted them?" Your heart was racing. You swallowed.

        "So how did you take over his body?"

        "I'm honestly surprised you don't know. He was jealous. He summoned me. This meat suit did it wrong though." The demon possessed boy moved closer to you, nose nearly touching your cheek. He was whispering now. "You know, if you ever summon a demon, don't use your own blood. It lets them bind to your soul and take over your body." His eyes were half lidded and he licked his lips. You closed your eyes and tried to shrink into yourself. Finally, Yukio chose this moment to intercept.

        "Long time, no see, Dad. It's been a few months since you were last possessing someone." Satan turned around to see his youngest with a gun aimed on him.

        "You know, you lasted rather long when I was in there. Honestly, I was surprised. Of course, now that my cover's blown, I will have to go now." Masaru's eyes glowed a brighter blue and blood began to stream from his eyes. "Bye."


	17. Chapter 17 - Gloom

        You didn't like the atmosphere of the mess hall, which had pretty much become a meeting place for the cram school students. It was dark, or at least down. It was slightly depressing and that was the last thing you wanted after what happened with Masaru. The boy was in intensive care because of the extensive internal injuries that were side effects of being possessed by Satan.

        He was now loose in the world, Masaru having freed him of the restraints of his home dimension. The twins especially didn't like that, mostly because of how they foiled his plans the last time he was here.

        "Hey, I'm hungry Rin. Do you think that your Ukobach will mind if I make a sandwich?"  Bon stood, breaking the silence that had fallen thickly on everyone after Yukio and you explained what had happened.  It was mostly Yukio, but you jumped in to correct him once or twice. 

        "I'm not sure.  Let me do it just in case."  Rin walked into the kitchen and Bon sat heavily, upset that he couldn't even make himself food to ease the tension.  He was almost growling.  Never the less, when Rin returned, Bon ate it quickly, seemingly enjoying every bite.  It was rather entrancing, watching him eat.  It wasn't messy, but it wasn't too neat either.   You made a mental note to watch Rin eat once.  And Yukio.   Knowing the boys though, Rin was probably horrid to watch and odds were that Yukio was pleasant to watch. 

        The younger Okumura cleared his throat.  "After the events of this evening, I doubt the three of you want to be in a room alone, even if you do have each other and regardless of how well you can take yourself."  The last statement was aimed at Izumo directly. 

        "Fine.  Where will we sleep then?"  Her lip looked farther out than usual. 

        "I don't see why we can't all be in the same room.  As long as everyone stays in their bed, it should be fine."  This one was thrown at Shima.

        "Hey!  If they say no, I respect that."  You raised an eyebrow.  "Besides, do you really thing Bon won't keep in my own bed?"  Suguro's arms were crossed and he nodded. 

        "Well, I guess it's decided.  Ladies, grab your things."  Yukio ended the meeting. 

\- - - - - - -

        In the morning, Yukio found out that he was warning the wrong person to stay in their bed. 

        You woke up warm, and you didn't want to actually get up.  You snuggled closer to the heat source before realizing that it was a person.  You started to freak out, assuming that it was Shima, but you felt something cool around your thigh.  It was furry, and wrapped up under your shorts.  Your initial reaction was that it was a snake, and that you couldn't move.   Then you thought it over and figured out that your boyfriend was cuddling with you, and you smiled. 

        Yukio didn't.  From the bedside table, he pulled a spray bottle and hit Rin in the face with cold water.  "Hey.  Rin.  What did I say last night?"  The sass was real in the taller twin.  Rin actually hissed before clinging to you tighter. 

        Rin responded but Yukio didn't understand.  "He said that he could resist.  He says that I looked so inviting and he just climbed into bed with me."  Yukio exhaled sharply. 

        "I don't blame you, [y/n],  you aren't the one that broke the rules I set last night."  You kept to yourself the fact that you might have remembered someone sneaking into bed with you.

        "Sir?  Did you just spray Okumura with a water bottle?"  Konekomaru spoke up for once, actually curious about why on earth Yukio did what he did. 

        "Yes.  Do you like being hit with cold water first thing in the morning?"  Everyone shook their heads.  "Then stay in your own bed tonight."  He gave everyone a menacing state before telling us to get ready for the day.

        That night, Rin snuck into your bed again, when you were still awake, and he took all the blame again the next morning.  You honestly loved how stubborn he was sometimes.


	18. Chapter 18 - Secrets

        You forgot how boring actual school was. You sat next your boyfriend, so that was a plus, but he was distracting you big time.

        And for you guys to stay in the cram course, you had to be passing your regular classes as well, which is how Rin came to need a private tutor. 

        "Didn't we just have that study group?" You groaned.  "Why didn't you get any help then?"  You took one look at his paper and scowled while he pouted.  "You were already helped with this homework!"  He shrugged.

        "I was distracted.  I wasn't paying attention to Yukio because I was too busy watching an angel."  He tried to hold your hand as if a few nice words would convince you to help him. 

        They totally would. 

        "Fine."  You were way too soft on the blue eyed boy, but you really couldn't help yourself - he was just so sweet, and heavens know you liked your sugar.

        "Yes!"  Rin's eyes and nose scrunched together in his grin and you realized how much you liked that fave on him.  "Thank you so much, sweetie~" he kissed your cheek. 

        "Wow, you have terrible aim, Okumura."  You rolled your eyes and he looked confused.  "You totally missed."  You pulled him closer for a real kiss. 

        "Y'know, I could really get used to that."  He kissed you again, loving every moment the two of you were connected.

        "Hey..." You spoke between Rin's barrage of kisses on your lips and cheeks.  "What would your brother say about this?"  You smiled.  Yukio still wasn't happy about Rin's hanging out at your house or the fact that the two of you had already slept in the same bed. 

        Yukio was highly traditional, if it wasn't clear. 

        "Mhmmm..." He pulled back.  You noticed that you two had shifted from siting up on the couch to Rin leaning over you.  He went back to siting.  He launched into a perfect impression of his brother.  "R-Rin!  It's bad enough the two of you are alone!  At least keep your hands to yourself!"  And he mimicked the sound and motions of spraying you with a spray bottle. 

        You giggled.  "Oh no!  Kissing!"  You sat up to meet Rin in another kiss. 

\- - - - - - -

        Bon had always been suspicious of you.  His gut was never wrong, and it was consistently telling him that something was off about you, he just couldn't place what it was.  He was intent on finding out what was different about you. 

        His first try at spy work was locating a source.  He was going to try one of the girls, and as Shiemi was also close with Okumura, he didn't want her telling him anything that he was poking around about, because then he'd tell you, his girlfriend.  He'd have to go the Izumo route.  Not that it's any more fun.

        "Hey.  Has [y/n] told you about anything recently?"  God, why is he so direct?  He can never can beat around the bush, can he?  He was consistently beating himself over that.  Izumo didn't seem to mind. 

        Much.  She narrowed her eyes.  "Why?"  She was still skeptical.  That's right, she didn't like Bon. 

        "If I tell you, you can't say anything?"  This would be an odd alliance.  She nodded.

        "Who would I tell?  Her boyfriend?  Her best friend?"  She rolled her eyes.  "Why do you want to know?"  She was also a very straight forward person. 

        "You know that feeling when something doesn't seem right?"  She nodded, telling him to get on with it.  "Ever since I met [y/n], something has been amiss.  My gut has been telling me that she's not supposed to be here, but I can't figure out why." 

        Izumo nodded.  "Now that you mention it..." She looked him dead in the eye.  "She has wings branded onto her back."


	19. Chapter 19 - Information

        Bon was shocked.  "What do you mean, branded?"  He knew you, and respected you even, so to find this out made him concerned.  You made him suspicious, but that didn't mean he wasn't friends with you.

        Izumo rolled her eyes.  "I mean, like they were burned into her skin.  they're healed, so it happened a while ago, but they take up most of her back.  You can't see them with her school uniform, obviously, so I don't think she wants anyone to know."  She crossed her arms.  Bon sat down and put his head in his hands.  

        "Are we going to confront her about this?"  

        "Why would we?"  Izumo already said the bit about not wanting anyone to know about the wings.  You hadn't been worried when you stripped in front of her and Shiemi though, so you must have forgotten about them, or regular people couldn't see them and you forgot that everyone in the cram course could see the supernatural. 

        Those wings looked a little too real and perfect to have been the work of a demon, but each one of the exwires had been surprised before - like with Rin and Yukio being the twin children of Satan.

        "I don't know.  Maybe something had attacked her?  I know that after everyone knew why I was going to become an exorcist, I felt better.  We still don't know why [y/n] is in the course.  She claims that it's because of Mr. Okumura and Rin, but I don't believe that entirely.  There's more."  Under his breath, he muttered, "there always is."

        Izumo shook her head, but mostly because, knowing the group, everyone would be urged to tell their stories, and she was still uncomfortable with telling everyone hers.  "Maybe that's not such a good idea.  You should ask Mr. Okumura first, if he knows anything.  He and [y/n] know one another somewhat well, correct?"  Bon nodded.

        "Yeah, I'll go ask him.  See you around, polka-brow."  He stood abruptly and took off down the hallway to seek out his teacher.

        "That's not my name, you stupid gorilla!"  She turned her nose up into the air and continued on her way home.

        Softly, Bon knocked on his classroom's door, seeing Yukio still sitting behind his desk, hours after their last class ended.  The younger twin looked up.

        "Hey, Suguro.  What's up?"  Bon rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit uncomfortable.

        "Umm, sir?  It's about [y/n].  Something's..off, about her."

        "Oh, thank god I wasn't the only one who's noticed."  The blue-eyed boy instantly looked to be relieved.

        "Really?"  Bon entered the classroom and leaned against the table in front of Yukio's desk.  

        "Yes.  Ever since I met [y/n] when we were children, she never really..."  He took a breath, as if he were admitting something he'd been sworn to secrecy on.  "Aged."  Every possible situation ran through Bon's head at that moment.  He still didn't know why you didn't seem to fit.

        "Did you ever see anything on her back?  When you were younger, did you ever go swimming together or something?"  Yukio was taken aback.

        "No, she was always wearing a darker t-shirt.  Why would you know what on her back?  Bon, have you been-" His traditionalist ways were leaking into the conversation, but Bon caught on to what Yukio meant.

        "No!!  No, Izumo told me.  I wasn't peeking or stealing her from your brother or anything."  He was slightly pink.

        "Wait, why do you ask?  What did Izumo tell you?"  

        "About the wings on [y/n]'s back.  She said they were branded on, but fully healed."  Yukio paled.

        "Wings?  Are you sure about that? One-hundred percent?  Yukio stood up, panicked.

        "That's was Izumo said, but I haven't seen them.  Why?"  Yukio wiped at his forehead and mumbled to himself about fairy tales.

        "We'll have to tell Mephisto, but odds are that he already knows, why else would he accept her application so late in the course?"  

        "Mr. Okumura?  Are you alright?  What's wrong?"  Now Bon was very concerned.  He had never seen his calm and collected teacher so...so unhinged.

        "No, it's not okay, not if what I'm thinking turns out to be true.  Not if [y/n] is what I think she is."  He was shaking his head.

        "What do you think she is?"  It actually almost looked like Yukio's entire body was shaking.

        "I always thought Father Fujimoto was joking when he told me about them, but he might have been dead serious," he turned to look Bon in the eyes, his stare boring straight through him.  "I think [y/n] may be a fallen angel, one cast from the army of God because they did something so horrid, not even He could have forgiven them."


	20. Chapter 20 - Branded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or review, I want to know what you guys think about my story?

        "Why, of course I knew. I could tell from her aura alone that she was dishonored by Him." Mephisto was behind his desk, drinking tea. His hat was sitting beside him so his ridiculous cowlick was fully exposed. He took a sip from his cream and pink colored tea-cup. "Why do you ask? Did she say something?"

        Yukio and Bon were standing before the demon in a respectful manner. "No," Yukio began. "But one of the students saw her back. This could be a potential disaster if word got out that we were harboring one of her kind here, especially if it was a student who ratted." The boy didn't doubt that your secret would he kept, he just wanted something to threaten Mephisto with.

        "Ah, but how do you know that she's an offense?" Mephisto leaned forward and set his cup down. His fingers interlocked to form a steeple.

        "I did some digging sir. I'll admit, I didn't believe that she should exist, but I trust Father Fujimoto and he was the one who told me about the fallen. I went to the library and read some of the old books. It's a prime offense to disobey His word, and if He cast the," Yukio hesitated to use the word 'angel.'  "Warrior out of Heaven, He had a reason to do so, and they were meant to live in captivity or with their brethren in Gehenna. It's beyond me how [y/n] can walk around and exist in Assiah though. It should be impossible." Mephisto smirked.

        "Oh, but Yukio. How do I exist in Assiah?"

        "You po-" Yukio froze. The only way for demons to exist in Assiah is to posses a person or object.  He and Bon realized this at the same time and looked at each other.  Who was [y/n] possessing to exist in this world?

        "Perhaps, you boys should ask the girl in question about herself? Everyone loves to talk about themselves, and I'm sure she's no different." Mephisto smirked like he was proud of the fact that he knew things that no one else did, or the fact that he was always one step ahead.

\- - - - - - -

        Bon usually gave you dirty looks in class due to the fact that you had dyed his hair once in a totally hilarious prank, but he didn't look at you once in class.  You got a closed-off kind of vibe off of him, and it was concerning.  The last time you had felt that...

        Run could feel your unease.  He grabbed ahold of your hand to calm you down.  When you glanced at him, he gave a reassuring grin, even though he didn't know why you were feeling off.  You smiled back, and you felt Yukio glaring at the two of you. 

        "[y/n], please stay after class.  I'll write you a pass to your next one, but I need to have a word with you."  He didn't know why he was approaching you so openly, but you thought it was about the slight PDA that Rin thrived off of.  At least the two of you had enough common decency to not kiss in class.

        Rin dropped you hand and continued his work while you did yours.  You really loved him and was hoping desperately that your past wouldn't catch up to you. 

        You didn't know that it was already beginning to.

        After class, Rin squeezed your hand once more, still feeling that you were off before he went to his next exorcist class with most of the rest of the class.  You stood before Yukio, and when you glanced around the room, you saw that Bon had not moved an inch when the students were dismissed.  He sat, still as a rock, in his desk with his arms crossed.  He was staring straight forward, but with how loud Yukio was speaking, it seemed he was a part of whatever it was that you were being talked to for.

        Yukio took a deep breath.  "[y/n], I'd love to approach this subject with care, but I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do that, especially since this situation puts countless individuals in danger."  He cast a level look at you, taking in your unconfident stature and confused expression.  You were scared, though Yukio don't know it was from what he was going to say or not. 

        "[y/n], you've been a great friend to me for the last decade or so, but I really need to know how you're residing in Assiah.  I know what you are, so there's no use in hiding it.  Why are you here?"  Your heart leapt.  He was blaming you, accusing you in a poisonous tone, of what you didn't know, but he started off the statement so nice before transforming into someone like You knew before.  Tears stung at your eyes.  Did Bon know as well?  You glanced at your chicken-haired friend, but he was still staring forward, as if he was forcing himself to listen to your answer. 

        You shook your head, the first few tears starting to fall.  "Yukio, I-"

        "I thought you were a good person?"  Yukio realized that the worst things he ever says come out in anger, and this was no exception.  He had said harsh to Rin before, and they mended the break between them, but Yukio didn't know you as well as he had his brother.  Your frame shook in an attempt to not break down sobbing right there. 

        "I very well could say the same about you, Mr. Okumura."  You stormed out of the classroom, openly crying now, and ran away, wishing so badly that your wings hadn't been wrongly clipped.


	21. Chapter 21 - God's Army

        "Even in the beginning, there were dark forces. With their presence in this world, God required an army, and so He made one.

        "They were all beautiful, and yet terrifying.  They had two forms though, so that they would not scare God's favorite children, the humans, when they went to protect them from evil. 

        "God called these gorgeous creatures 'angels' and when not on Earth, they were allowed to show their true form.  No human has ever witnessed an angel's true form, not without dying, so we know nothing of what they look like.    The tricky part about angels is that they look exactly like humans when walking among us. They don't want to upset God by showing their true form and killing us all.

        "At least, that's how it used to be. A few rules were written over time, and now an angel has to posses a human, or 'vessel' to exist in Assiah, and not only that, they require that human's express permission.

        "The thing with The Fallen though, is that they're essentially demons after God expels them from his army, but they still require the consent. At least, that's most commonly accepted. There are rumors that, because they are banished to Gehenna they don't require the permission. 

        "To be cast out of God's army, one must do something so terrible, not even He can forgive them, and God can forgive a lot of things.  He never holds a grudge, because that's childish.  Like me, apparently.

        "But there has never been proof for any of this to be true, so the fact that we may know not only an angel, but a fallen one, is scary.  The Fallen are untouchable, shunned by their brothers and sisters, and shunned by the humans who worship God.  We are in a dangerous web right now, because we lost that Fallen One, and the exorcist council will be outraged if they found out, so we must find that angel.

        "If we don't, we'll all be locked up and questioned, and if any of us god something about her, the council will know.  They will find everything out, because they have access to powerful creators that can pull any information from a subject, willing or not. 

        "Unlike angels, humans are unkind.  We are lucky that God loves us so, and that he told the angels to protect us, because if He hadn't, we would not have lasted long as a species.  Angels are powerful, and even more so after falling, because they no longer have the limitations of God stopping them from running rampant. 

        "The only reason none of you have heard this before, is because it's all strictly classified.  I'm not even supposed to know this, but Mephisto kindly shared this information so that you would know what you were going up against when you undoubtably get sent to find that Fallen One, and I don't want any of you being killed.

        "Because Fallen Ones are so dangerous, it's easy to find them when their angry.  Well, it's easy for other angels to find them, and there are certain ones that God especially loved, and He will not blink an eye if any one of them kill their fallen brother or sister.  They were already dead to Him as soon as they committed whatever heinous crime that they did. 

        "And these angels will also get away with killing a human or two if they get in the way of the Fallen One. 

        "I want you all to go to Mephisto and receive an angel tome.  Those books are not supposed to be in your hands, so be careful with them, and study them.  I want each of you to find a way to stop an angel, repel an angel, track an angel, trap an angel, and if necessary, even kill one. 

        "Remember, we are God's favorites.  He won't object to you doing that, if it was in self defense, so don't think of them as any different from demons.  Except for you Rin, you cannot harm a single feather, because you are not fully human. 

        "All right, are you all clear on your assignments?  Because you have a week.  I want you all to spend as much time as you can, because it's crucial to find [y/n], and bring her back.  Am I clear?  Go."


End file.
